The Puppet's music box
by AzBeMe
Summary: If the animatronics are indeed possessed by angry spirits. Then what of The puppet? How did they know that the tune of the music box would calm the puppet down ? A little story and hypothesis that I came up with. Hope you enjoy it :D Five Nights at Freddy's characters all belonged to Scott Cawthon. :)


Puppet's music box

"My grandfather 's clock was too large for the shelf So it stood 90 years on the floor It was taller by half than the old man himself Though it weighted not a pennyweight more …

The child lay half asleep on his bed, listening to his mother's sweet voice. Singing his favorite nursery rhyme. Mother's warm loving hand on his cheek. The boy felt the weight beside him light, he opened one eye sleepily as he watched his mother with half closed eyes. Tucking him gently into bed, as mother kissed his small forehead. Mother reached for the Fredbear stuffed animal by the night stand and placed it beside her son. The child reached and hugged the stuffed bear. "Mommy?" The boy called,  
"Yes dear?" Mother answered tilting her head. "Are we still going to Freddy's tomorrow ?" The child asked still hugging the bear "Of course honey. " Mother says lovingly as she strokes his son's hair. "Tomorrow is a big day after all " The boy smiles and closed his eyes completely "I love you mommy " he says before yawning . "I love you too " Mother kisses his cheek softly. She reached for an elegant-looking music box and inserted a key. She wound it up just enough for it to last all night. The music box played the melody of "Old Grandfather Clock ". Mother sang the next words, helping the boy to drift further into sleep.

"It was bought on the morn Of the day he was born And was always his treasure and pride …  
She hummed the next verses when she saw her boy asleep. Leaning gently to kiss his cheek. "Sweet dreams my cute puppet…"

Then it stopped… short … never to go again… when the old man died.…

"Noooooo! Please let me go ! Let me go please ! My puppet ! Son! " Mother cried and begged for the police men to let her go. She saw the pool of blood streak down from his heavily scarred body, some of the boy's skin was pealed off. The tips of the boy's fingers started to discolor turning grey and blue.  
Tears streaming down her cheeks, yelling his son's name over and over. The police man held her steady but she kept pushing through. It was clear enough for her to see the tortured look of the boy. His mouth open in a desperate call for mercy. His mangled body twisted in an imaginable way, eyes open still wet from the painful tears. The horror show now embedded in Mother's eyes. Her throat was tightly cramped she couldn't breathe...

"Why him ?! Why my son?! Why my poor puppet?!" Mother kept yelling, crying begging until she fell unconscious.

"Mommy… please ... save me… …. He did this to me mommy… "

"Mommy… I love you... "

It's been so long, since the last I've seen my son. No one still knows the man behind the slaughter. Since he's been gone they're still playing that stupid song …

~Years later ~

"Arriving at station 52… station 52 is our next stop"

Sitting alone in a shaky speed train, the night was dark. Darker than usual. Mother wanted me to come here a favor. On my lap was a carefully wrapped birthday present. The paper was brightly colored with the characters of a bear, rabbit and some bird that looked like a chicken that crossed bred with a duck. The gift, mother barely explained, was my aunt's. She told me to leave this box in an old family diner. Such is the wish my insane aunt. It would be very rude not too agree after all, I was only going to leave this at someone's doorstep. The train halted and the doors opened with electrical ring. I stood up and went out to the door, the walk to the diner was silent. Eerily silent. It was creepy. Real creepy that it made my own skin crawl. The abandoned building came into view, it was the same building that my mom told me to place this small package. The place was actually a child restaurant. Where my young cousin was killed. I half expected that somewhere near here that I would still see a chalk drawing of my dead cousin's body. "Man that would be sick!" I chuckle to myself. The banner above the door read : FredBear Family Diner with some of the letters fell off. The place was in pretty bad shape with broken doors, windows, and violated walls. A mountain of news paper clippings about the diner. I stood there for a good 15 minutes or so. The wind blew hard for a moment that caused the crumpled litter to float about. I shivered, realizing only now that I should have worn a jacket. The doors swung open slightly, revealing the empty diner and for a brief moment, I saw eyes staring at me. I shook it off "It's only my imagination... "  
"You're not supposed to be here y'know?" A voice suddenly appeared behind me, causing me to jump. My heart fell into my stomach and I could swear that it just died for a second. "Hey Relax sorry for scaring you miss" the man laughed. I felt his pale black eyes went down to my shoes and up to my face. He chuckled and puffed a cloud from his cigar to his side before smiling gently. "Whatcha got there? " I didn't reply, who was he to ask anyway? He relaxed his shoulders as if he felt my eyes go up and down on him. He was tall, very tall. His hair was unkept, his chin grew light stubbles, he was skinny but muscular around his chest. He was mildly good looking with his pale clouded black eyes he also wore a ridiculous amount of purple, from his shirt to his shoes. "I know I'm pretty good looking but leaving me hanging with a question unanswered is a bit rude y'know?" He laughed attempting to lighten the mood. I kept respective distance away from him. My eyes cold and sharp. Hoping that he would get the message. He did. The man lifted his hands in front of him, palms showing "Alright no need to have that kind of attitude. I'll be going, do what you gotta do just don't go inside it's too dangerous... " with that he left. Of course it's dangerous, apart from it being structurally unsound. Something tells me that it's not just that. Walking closer to the entrance I felt something touch me a long needle like finger, cold and unnerving. "Cousin... I'm really sorry to disturb you " I call out quietly, my hands now shaking. "Auntie said that you would love to have this back... " Nothing happened. Of course, nothing would happen, what did I even expect. Like awaking from a trance my mind was flooded with fear, I didn't know how but I'm inside the diner. My chest tightened, my voice was gone something was pulling me inside. "I-i-its the old music box! The one your mommy played when you go to sleep?" My mind disconnected with my mouth, I have no idea what I'm saying anymore. Who was controlling me?. "Auntie said you loved this... " Unwrapping the box my fingers touched the carefully crafted device. The key was onto of it. With shaky hands I wound it up it started playing echoing through the wooden diner. The air became less heavy like something suddenly left. "… wow... "

"My grandfather 's clock was too large for the shelf So it stood 90 years on the floor It was taller by half than the old man himself Though it weighted not a pennyweight more …

I turned to leave the music box still playing expecting it to be wound again by it's own. But it didn't. A sharp pain suddenly struck me on the head, a flash of yellow and red. Everything went black.

Then it stopped… short … never to go again… when the old man died.…

FredBear stood on his feet with a wooden plank covered with a splatter of fresh blood. The body fell beneath his feet without a struggle. The person's blood pooling beneath the suits feet. FredBear's head turned to the playing music box. Dropping the plank he wound up the box again "thanks, I needed this..."

\- end

An: Well, that could have gone better. Haha Comment below on what you guys think. :D thanks for reading :3


End file.
